Archer Colton
Archer Colton is a park ranger in the Varrock Forest State Park. He is also a faerie trying to make his way in the world dealing with all the threats in it in this day and age. Appearance and personality. Appearance Archer is a shorter man, and is somewhat stocky. He is lithe, and moves very smoothly. He has dark rings around his pale green eyes, giving him a look that hearkens to lack of sleep. He can wiggle his ears (though he doesn't do it often) and his skin is sensitive. His smile has straight teeth, with sharp canines. He usually wears his ranger gear, and a pair of Versace sunglasses. However, his true form is different: He has bright green eyes, a dark mask around his eyes, vestigial whiskers, and an expressive nose. His hands are dark-skinned, and his fingernails resemble claws vaguely. His ears are oval, and fuzzy, and has a poofy ringed tail. Personality Archer is sly, though still has some law-enforcement stiffness about him. He doesn't like being disrespected, and will gladly treat them as they treat him. He is very witty, and is able to think on his feet in a flash. He is able to keep his head in most situations, but a few are exceptional. All in all, he is very slippery and tricky. History Archer's childhood was pretty sad in Falador; he was bullied pretty heavily, and eventually fell into the wrong crowd to help stop the beatings. He wasn't the bad crowd's muscle, but rather it's thief. He would shoplift for his buddies, and steal people's wallets. His family was lower-middle-class, and didn't have much to spend on him, so this is how he justified his stealing. However, when he joined the Cub Scouts, the Scoutmaster showed him the error of his ways. He stopped stealing, and the Scoutmaster became he second father almost. He stayed in the Boy Scouts until he became an Eagle scout by 18. He went to college, living on bare bones income working a job at a convenience store, a place where he once stole long ago. He barely had enough to eat, and sometimes went back to his stealing ways, scarfing a hot dog when no one was looking. He kept at this for four years, learning to be a Locksmith. In the end, he graduated, and it was the happiest day of his life so far. He started his job, making significantly more, but it still wasn't enough. He became jealous of the higher-ups, and developed a penchant for greed. However, he also developed his virtue: Hope. All through that tough time of college, he never gave up hope that things would be better. He scraped by for a couple more years, dating, but he never found the girl for him. Not until he was 20. Her name was Bailey Fay, and they dated for 3 years before they were married. Their marriage was happy, and with both of them working, they had enough to support themselves. Then, 2 years later, they were expecting their first child. Archer was so happy, he was jumping for joy. He went to work every day, whistling a jolly tune, and every night, he would walk home, thankful that everything turned out all right. Then, it happened: one night, as he was walking home to his neighborhood, he found a wallet halfway in a storm drain. Reverting to his greedy ways, he snatched it up and pocketed it. Then, he saw something else: a glint of something shiny handing from a tree: a gold necklace! He ran towards it with fervor, but when he reached it, it was just the tail from a yellow kite. He turned, and found that the sidewalk was gone, and nothing but forest and briers remained. Scared, he froze, trying to think. The forest seemed to press in on him, becoming darker, with eyes staring at him, and strange animals crying out in the unseen places of the sylvan area. Scared further, he bolts down the small path provided, it getting narrower and more overgrown every second. He stopped when he could go no further without getting torn up, and he turned to find the path had dissapeared, replaced by wicked briers. He turned again, and got a facefull of thorns, crying out. The thorns pressed in on him, pricking his skin, blood leaking out of every little nick. Then, a face seemed to appear out of the green: it was smiling! Closing his eyes to prevent them being poked, he was buried under the brambles. When he awoke, he was greeted by a blur of sounds, smells, and sensations. It was still night, at the forest was overtaken with brambles. His time in this hellish forest was only disturbed by moments of paralyzing fear, pain, blood, running, mating, and stealing. He was turned into a raccoon! He doesn't know how long he spent there, but he spent 6 years there. Then, one day, wandering the brambles, he came upon something his eyes have seen before: a golden necklace. That one that had lured him to this place! Jolting his memory, he remembered who he was before this. Going back to his burrow, he desperately tried to remember. He could only catch glimpses, but something was there, for sure: Hope. Greed had gotten him there, and Hope would surely get him out. He spent every day surviving the many predators and carnviorous plants, trying to think, instead of relying on instinct. At first, it was hard. He was stuck as an animal for so long, he had trouble. But slowly, bit by bit, he regained his will, his mind. Then, going back to the Necklace, he found the path! Scampering along with joy, he ran down the path, feeling better and better every second. Then, a scuffling from behind him: a Green Man, manifesting out of the forest, running after him. Relying on instinct, he ran up a tree quick as a wink. The Green Man stopped, and the tree began to bend down so he may catch Archer. But, as the tree began to groan, Archer saw it: the sidewalk! The lamp posts! With a leap of faith, he jumped. He fell onto the sidewalk, naked and cold, but alive. The neighborhood had changed a little, but he really didn't care. He was out! Free! But he had changed... a dark mask similar to a raccoon's was over his eyes, a ringed, puffy tail, block sensitive hands, and oval, fuzzy ears. He went to a goodwill's, and stole some clothes there, a screwdriver, and a bobby pin. They were a bit big, but he didn't care. Then, he went out, searching for his family. He found them in the phone-book, and tracked them to the house. Their house, once pretty decent, now looked great. It was clear they were doing well without him. As he walked up, he found their door locked. Getting his tools out, he picked the locks, finding them different to the ones he put in himself. "That's weird." he thought as he crept inside, and up to his wife's bedroom. As he opened the door quietly, and stepped inside, someone swung with an aluminum bat right at his face. He got hit, and his nose nearly broke. He stumbled and fell, and a woman screamed. He looked up, nose bleeding at... himself? The him looked much older than he did, about 8 years older. He looked well-groomed, and had nice pajamas. There was Bailey, in bed, gazing in horror at Archer, the intruder. "What are you doing in my house!? Get out, or i'll bash the brains out of you!" Said the doppelganger. Archer scrambled up, and looked at Bailey. "Honey, it's me!" "I don't know you, get out!" she squealed violently. Another swing of the bat, which missed, and Archer was running away, far away, not knowing what was going on. After that, he went to a police academy, and moved far away, to Varrock, and began his new life as a park ranger. He was discovered by The Citadel, and he learned to control his powers, and what he was now. His time in Faerieland never left him, and he is frequently haunted by nightmares and strange dreams, his life ruined by a bad twist of fate. Powers and Abilities. Powers # Contract Bestowal: Not as powerful as listed on the wiki, he can still make magically-sealed pacts and bargains. This requires a hefty expenditure of will to seal. He must state every factor of the bargain (things he or another person must do, boons gained, the punishment for breaking the bargain, and bargain duration), though loopholes may still be exploited. The punishments can vary from a minor curse to death. # Dream Manipulation: Also not as powerful as listed. He may only enter the dreams of himself, his Evil Twin, and people who allowed him egress through a contract. He can shape dreams, create new ones, and even bind dreams to objects so when these objects are taken to bed, the sleeper experiences the dream bound to the item. # Realm Walking: He can walk in the realm between Earth, and Faerieland, called Sylva by some. Syla is how Faeries get from Faerieland to Earth and back. It functions somewhat like The_Nether in terms of travel: it allows relatively rapid travel across Earth. However, like The Nether, it is also more dangerous. # Zoolingualism: He can only talk to Doves/Pidgeons, Squirrels, Wolves, and Raccoons. # Animal Imitation: He can imitate a pidgeon's ability to see 300 degrees, and a full 360 when he turns his head, a wolf's sense of smell, and a raccoon's night vision. He can also imitate a raccoon's ability to climb well. # Animal Summoning: He can call raccoons and wolves to his aid, and command them. He cannot make them perform suicidal acts. # Luck Manipulation: Highly limited. He can only make himself lucky, make someone slightly unlucky, or he can guarantee himself a small victory. These powers only work on a daily or hourly basis, or he will be struck by tainted magic. He uses them sparingly. # Miscellaneous: He can sense when someone enters his "territory" (Example: his territory is aplace that people view him as owning, such as his apartment, or the forest he patrols.), he can conceal doorways(and only doorways) with illusion, making them appear solid, and he can enter places and tricks camera and security systems (but not bodyguards,manservants, or pets) that he is the one-and-only owner of the place. This makes him excellent at burglary. Hold the phone, that's a lot of powers! You can't do that! I reasoned: when are most of these powers going to be actually useful in a fight? Very few. Most are utility abilities, and actually have very limited practical uses. He is also hiding from Rexcorp, so he uses them sparingly, and only in the company of friends, or when he is completely alone. Almost never out in the public. I hope if you're reading this Sylar, that you approve. They all have restrictions that limit them. Abilities * Investigation: he went to The Police academy. He's a little good at it, slightly below-par with an actual cop. His true talent is with riddles. * Medicine: He knows first aid. That's it. * Athletics: He is very athletic, a natural. * Brawl: he picked up some police fist-fighting techniques for restraining and holding criminals. * Driving: He was good at driving vehicles through the rough forest. * Firearms: Police Academy. * Pickpocketing, thievery, and lockpicking: He is very excellent, almost a master. He is very smooth, and can steal right under someone's nose. * Stealth: Having to survive in a hellish forest as an animal makes you good at hiding. * Survival: Being a ranger (and an Eagle Scout) makes him good at survival, foraging, and setting up shelter. * Baton-wielding: Police Academy. * Animal relations: a knack. * Misdirection: ties in with Pickpocketing. * charm: he is charming, stemming from a Weaknesses Since he's half-animal (mentally), he relies more on instinct and physical power over smarts. He has a difficult time grasping nebulous concepts, and is all-around not a brainy guy. He can't leap from concept to concept with abstract thought.